Last Sleep
by WhisperToTheWolves
Summary: When Naru receives some information about Mai being nearby, he goes to investigate. Unknowing that this will change the rest of someone's life. R&R One Shot, (May continue at a later date.)


Last Sleep

**Thank you all for reading this story. This takes place after Naru goes back to England. Enjoy! Sorry for all the people waiting on RT. This idea wouldn't leave my head, but I'm back to writing now! Please review!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.)**

* * *

Lin stepped through the tall doors of the mansion. The scents of lavender and honey immediately wafted through his nose. He glanced around at the interior. Nothing had changed. Perhaps something felt off because he was in Japan for so long.

Madoka removed her warm hand from his cold one to leap into a hug. Her pink hair flew past him as she leaped into an older woman's arms. Lin almost felt sorry for the blond. However, when he looked at her blue eyes, they sparkled.

"Lin, Madoka, I'm so glad that you were able to make it! Martin and Noll are working on the latest case upstairs."

Lin nodded and Madoka squealed. "It has been so long since we have seen you Luella! How have you been doing? Thanks for inviting us over." The two bubbly women continued to exchange words as he fled up the stairs.

Turning to his right, he could hear murmured voices coming from the office. Lin paused for a moment before knocking on the door. A loud sigh was heard from inside.

"Mother, we asked that you not disturb us. We will eat later."

Lin coughed. "It's me."

Silence rang between them for a few moments before the door opened to reveal a young man. His black hair and blues eyes stood out as he inspected the Chinese. With a nod, Oliver Davis motioned him forward.

Inside the room, the large table was covered in documents and data. Another man sat there organizing the pile. His black hair was beginning to gray but he was still attractive for his age. His dark eyes lit up as he saw Lin. "Ah welcome, I was under the impression that you were not going to be able to make it."

Lin spoke with almost a grateful tone in his voice. "The meeting was canceled. Professor Davis, is this case that we talked about over the phone?"

With a grimace, He nodded. "We have been working on it for days. We have found lots of information on the house but nothing that would have caused the haunting."

Lin walked over to the table. Information on when the house was built, the construction and various other things were strewn across it. Lin sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs. This would take a while.

* * *

"Boys!" Luella called from downstairs. "Time for dinner! You can go back after you finish!"

The three sighed in unison. Of course when they had finally found something they could use, it was time to eat. Noll looked at his watch. Lin had been here for little over an hour. The three rose from their seats and left the office.

By the time they had got down stairs, Madoka and Luella were already waiting for them at the table. Martin slid into the seat next to his wife and Madoka. At the other head of the table sat Oliver. Lin sat next to his fiancé.

As dinner was served, Martin, Luella, and Madoka engaged in minor conversations. Lin and Oliver stayed silent.

Lin looked at his fiancé and made sure she would not hear what he had to say. Stealthily, he turned to the young adult.

"Oliver."

At the sound of his name, he turned his eyes and ears away from the other conversation. He raised one eyebrow, curious to see what his teacher wanted.

Lin leaned in a little closer. "When we were coming back from the marketplace, I ran into Taniyama-san."

For a moment, Noll stopped eating. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the Chinese man. Evidently, there had to be more information than that.

"She was still in her uniform, so I assume that she is on a field trip of some kind. She was with one of her friends. I heard her say that she would meet them there tomorrow at noon. They her and her friends left."

Oliver processed this for a minute. "The one just down the street?"

Lin nodded. "I thought that you might like to know."

Oliver looked at him as his eyes softened. "Thank you Lin."

"Your welcome…Naru."

A woman's voice interrupted the remainder of their conversation. "What do you think?"

Oliver looked up at his mother. "About what?"

Luella sighed. "We were planning on going out to lunch tomorrow. The day after, Madoka has to go back to Japan."

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to decline." Before she could ask why, he stood up from the table. "Thank you for dinner."

Luella stared after her son. "Are you meeting someone else? If it is about the case, Martin said that you could do it later."

"Yes, I am meeting someone."

Luella forgot about the rest of the group as she stared at her son in shock. Her eyes changed as they sparkled. "Really? Who?!"

Oliver paused at the foot of the stairs and looked behind him. His hair fluttered slightly with the movement. The rest of the group all had surprised and curious faces too, except for Lin. Who looked awfully ….. Smug.

He took one last look at the group before escaping up the stairs. "An annoying girl."

He ignored the surprised out bursts and exclamations as he fled to his room to get ready.

* * *

Oliver stood at the edge of the supermarket, eyes scanning the crowd. At every turn the brilliant shades of the tropical fruits reminded him of the bright colors Mai was known to wear. He on the other hand wouldn't be noticed in his dark trench coat and hat. The stormy rain clouds that covered the sky made it so that it wouldn't be suspicious. Ever since he had come back from England, his parent's decided that it would be okay to release who Oliver Davis was. His face was all in the papers and it wouldn't do to come out only to get caught by the paparazzi.

At one of those very fruit stands a flash of bubble gun pink caught his eye. The familiar voice of a Japanese speaker exclaimed _"Michiru-chan, check out those. They're huge!"_

Oliver turned his head to the voice. Sure enough, the person he was looking for was there.

Her hair had grown out a bit more, but it was still in its stylish bob. The two girls standing next to her seemed familiar as he looked at them. In the back of his mind, he registered them as the two of the girls when he met Mai.

Apparently, the girl 'Michiru' had to use the restroom. She voiced her complaints before grabbing the other teenager and dragging her along. Mai sighed as she had to watch their stuff.

Oliver paused for a minute before he took action. This would be the only chance he would probably get to talk to her. With a small breath, he took action.

When he was one foot from her, he reached his arm out and touched the crook of her elbow. Mai spun around at the feeling and looked at the person who touched her. She looked like she was about to say something until she realized who it was. Her eyes were wide as she took him in.

"_Hello Mai_." He said calmly. He removed his arm as he waited for her to say something.

Apparently, her friends used the bathroom quick because they were back. They took one look at the situation and started whispering to themselves.

_"Can I talk to you alone?"_ Oliver asked, his eyes flickering over to the other girls. The whispering increased.

Mai turned nervously to the other two. _"Hey guys, do you think you can go ahead without me? I just want to talk to him."_

They whispered among themselves some more. With slow nods, they walked away all the while glancing over their shoulders.

Oliver tilted his head to the exit. _"Shall we?"_

Mai nodded and followed as they left the marketplace. They walked across the street to a nearby park. They waited in silence until he decided to speak, feeling the tension coming in waves off the girl.

"_How are the others?"_

Mai turned to him nervously. "_Oh they're fine I guess….. They still help out at work when we can't figure something out."_

Oliver nodded. Silence fell over them again. It would probably be like this for a while.

Without looking away from one of the trees, Oliver spoke. _"You've seen Madoka recently, but not Lin. I'm sure he would be glad to see you."_

Mai turned to him curiously. _"Lin-san?"_

Oliver nodded. _"He's at my house. I can take you to see him if you like."_

Mai blushed slightly at what, he didn't know, but she agreed anyways_. "That would be nice."_

With out a word, he stood and started walking to the exit of the park. Hurriedly, he heard Mai scurry behind him.

When they finally reached his car, he unlocked the doors and opened the passenger seat. Mai quickly got into the car. Oliver shut the door before getting into his own side.

The purr of the car was soft as he turned the ignition. He pulled out from where he had parked and drove in the direction of his home.

* * *

When Oliver and Mai arrived, the others were about to leave, no doubt to their planned lunch. Lin looked over in surprise at them. Oliver brought Mai to his house?

The two stepped out of Oliver's sleek black car. Mai's eyes sparkled as she saw Lin and Madoka with two other people.

"_LIN-SAN, MADOKA-SAN!" _

Lin watched as his fiancé turned to face the Japanese girl. She squealed and ran to the girl "_Mai-san~! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in Japan."_

Naru turned away from his mentor and old assistant. He looked up at the rest of the group. Lin had his eyebrows raised far into his hairline. He lifted one back almost as if to say 'What?'

Luella turned to her son. "Noll, is this the person that you said you were going to met?" He just looked at her.

As the only non-Japanese speaker, Martin was confused. A girl suddenly showed up with his son…..?

Luella reached her hand out to the high schooler. _"Hello, you must be a friend of Oliver's. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Davis Luella. I'm his mother." _Mai returned her handshake shyly.

Luella chuckled before turning to her son. "Will the two of you be joining us for lunch?"

Oliver shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Mai must be getting back soon."

Luella sighed. "Alright have a nice time. I'll see you later dear." She waved back to Mai "_Sayonara Mai-chan. Lets meet again okay?" _Mai let a nervous smile grace her face as she waved back at the blond woman. Noll looked at the scenery before unlocking his car doors.

Lin rolled his eyes at the narcissus. Typical. They all got into their separate cars. Everyone but the youngest pair drive off leaving the two of them alone again.

Oliver turned his head to Mai once she had her seat belt fastened. _"I assume that you want to go back to your friends now?"_

Mai paused for a minute. _"I think so. Although I think that they are already back at the hotel. The one about two blocks from the supermarket."_

Oliver nodded and started the car. He drove out of the mansion and to the place they needed to be.

* * *

Oliver pulled into a spot away from the prying eyes of the city. They were only about a block from the hotel that Mai and her friends were staying at. He shut the car off and turned to her. His eye softened at her still childish face as she glanced at the scenery. When she noticed that he was staring at her, she flushed.

_"What…? Is there something on my face?"_ Oliver rolled his eyes. After waiting a moment he spoke_. "Can I see your phone?"_

_"Sure…"_ Mai pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him. Oliver absent mindedly took it as he pretended to wonder why she was being so nervous. But he already knew. It wasn't like he had left on good terms.

He clicked a few buttons and handed it back to her. She took it back curiously and looked at it. Oliver watched her face turn bright red at the sight of his contact in her cell phone.

_"In case you need to contact me."_

Mai didn't speak as she nodded. However, there was no denying the small smile that stayed on her face.

Without warning, the pitter patter of rain began on his window. Mai looked out at it and frowned. She grumbled something to herself as it started to come down in sheets. Without a word, Oliver started the car and turned on the heat. He pulled out of the parking space and continued to the hotel.

When they reached the hotel, he shut the car off. Reaching over he pulled out two black umbrellas from the pocket of his car. After stepping out of his car, he opened both umbrellas up. Mai had opened her door and was trying to block the rain from hitting her face when he leaned the umbrella over her. She gave him a thankful smile as she took it from him.

Oliver followed her as she made her way up to her room on the second floor. She stopped outside the door and turned to him. Now under the protection of the roof, she handed him back his umbrella. Without a word he took it back and tucked it under his arm.

Mai opened the door to her hotel slowly. She turned back at the man that she had spent the day with. She gave him a smile. "_Thank you. I had fun today." _

He gave her a slight nod. _"I enjoyed seeing you as well."_

Mai giggled slightly. _"Of course you would say something like that." _Oliver shrugged. After a pause, he changed his nonchalant voice_. "I apologize about what I said at the lake. I was caught up in my emotions over him. I should not have been so inconsiderate."_

Mai stepped into her room and stopped. She didn't look back at him as he started to walk away. "_Wait!"_

Oliver stopped moving for a minute as he waited for her to finish. He looked back at her and watched as her hand clutched the doorway. _"It was never him…..Naru."_ With that, she entered her room and shut the door.

Oliver stared at the place that she had just been. His lips twitched until his they had become a full smile. He turned around with his umbrellas and walked to his car.

He turned the ignition and went home knowing that he and his assistant would meet again very soon.

Unknowing to him, his reflection was splayed in one of the glass panels of the hotel. A younger version of himself stood there. He watched with sad eyes as Oliver drove off. With a sigh, he closed those eyes.

"_Finally, he realized." _

Gene opened his eyes at the disappearing car. Maybe now….. With a small smile, he felt himself become calm. Within a minute, He closed his eyes once more…. Forever.

"_Good bye Noll… Take care."_

* * *

**_Fin._**

**_-WhisperToTheWolves_**


End file.
